


The Line Between Human and Pokemon

by VioletReaper



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aurelia is a Cute Little Sister, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Jacky is a Great Big Sister!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Jacky was raised as the sole heiress of a Pokemon Sanctuary in the Unova Region. For ten long years, she waited for the day she'd become a trainer. Then, a month before her 10th birthday, a new arrival is brought to the Sanctuary by Officer Jenny, a Pokemon that should not exist. With a partner unlike any other, she embarks on her journey across Unova, makes new friends, fights new foes, and discovers the true power of a strong bond between Trainers and Pokemon.





	The Line Between Human and Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quiet evening at home, a new Pokemon is brought to the Anderson Pokemon Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All OC's featured in this chapter:  
> Jacqueline "Jacky" Anderson: 9-years-and-11-months-old heiress from Unova. Her family has run the Anderson Pokemon Sanctuary for generations. She aspires to be a great Trainer and portraitist. Her hero is Ash Ketchem.  
> Joanna Anderson: Also known as Ms. Anderson. 30-something Mother of Jacky Anderson. Widow. Her partner is a Shiny Gardevoir and her late husband's Shiny Gallade.  
> Grace: A Shiny Gardevoir Partnered with Joanna. Capable of Mega-Evolution. Her mate is a Shiny Gallade.  
> Valiant: A Shiny Gallade formerly partnered to Joanna's late husband. Currently Partnered to Joanna. He and Grace are attached at the hip and fight side-by-side. Capable of Mega-Evolution.  
> Mewthree: A Mew clone with pastel-pink fur and golden eyes. Was not created by Team Rocket. Currently the size of a child. Named Aurelia by Jacky. Curious about everything. Capable of Mega-Evolution.

(Unova, the Anderson Pokemon Sanctuary, evening...)

9-year-old Jacky Anderson sat in front the huge flat-screen TV in the living room of her family's Mansion, watching a news report from one of the other regions about how a kid named Ash Ketchum had just helped save the day. Sitting on the black-haired boy's shoulder was a Pikachu. Both of them looked tired but victorious and proud of each other. It was clear the two of them were the best of friends.

"Hey, Flabebe," she said to one of the many Pokemon she and her mother shared their home with. "Do you think I'll be able to become a strong trainer like that Ash kid?"

"Flabe!" the Fairy-type replied cheerfully, her voice soft and adorable. Flabebe had been born in the Sanctuary, dropped off as just an egg. She was one of her best friends and she was already planning to bring her along when she turned ten as one of her partner Pokemon. Jacky wasn't fluent in the languages of Pokemon, but she'd come to figure out from context, tone, and expression the gist of what her Pokemon friends were saying. Based on her careful observation, in this instance, her Flabebe friend was probably saying something along the lines of  _"Of course you will! I believe in you!"_ or something like that.

"Haha, thanks," the girl replied as the cute little Fairy-type drifted over to her. "And we'll get there together. We'll grow stronger and smarter, and one day, we'll be the heroes they talk about on the news."

"Fla!"

"Are you two planning your journey at this hour?" a motherly voice asked, and Jacky looked up to see her mother enter the room with mugs of hot chocolate for both of them. "You do know your tenth birthday isn't for another month, right?"

"I know, Mom," Jacky replied, carefully taking the steaming mug lest she spill the hot contents everywhere. "I just can't wait! I wanna go to new places, make new friends and meet new Pokemon!"

"And you will, doll," her mother assured her. "A month goes by quicker than you might think."

"If you say so."

Jacky and her mother Joanna were alike in many ways. They had the same golden-brown hair, the same sky-blue eyes, and the same fair skin. She was neither to slim nor overly chubby, a perfectly healthy weight for a girl her age. Overall, many would consider Jacky cute but unremarkable. She planned to change that when she began her journey, starting with dying her hair and buying some cool colored contact-lenses.

Her mother gave a warm chuckle and sat down in one of the many plush armchairs, smiling lovingly at her daughter like any mother would. "You'll see, Jacky," she assured her. "This month will fly by, and before you even know it, it'll be your birthday. Then you'll be on the road, catching wild Pokemon and earning badges like all the other kids."

"I know," Jacky replied, sipping at her cocoa. "I just wish it was my birthday tomorrow."

Her mother chuckled again, but was cut off by a knock on the door by her mother's Shiny Gardevoir. "Grace, what is it?" Joanna asked, seeing Officer Jenny standing just behind the Psychic/Fairy-type.

"Gar, Gardevoir, Gar," Grace replied, which they all assumed meant  _"Officer Jenny's here."_

"My apologies for coming over so late, but this is an urgent matter," said police woman explained. "Ms. Anderson, I've brought something you need to see."

Concern and confusion crossing her face, Joanna set down her mug and rose from her seat, following Officer Jenny outside to the patrol car where her partner was holding something wrapped in what looked like a fleece blanket. Jacky followed her mother, curious as any child could be, watching as the bundled creature was turned to face her mother. Both women gasped in surprise, for the slumbering face was the spitting image of a Pokemon that had once terrorized the Kanto region, its' face all over the news across the world for weeks. The Pokemon all but swaddled in the fleece blanket was a smaller version of Mewtwo, but too big to be a Mew.

"My cousins and I raided an illegally operated research facility last night," Officer Jenny explained. "We found this Pokemon in an incubation unit, but it hasn't woken up yet. We've had it checked out at the local Pokemon Center, and it seems to be fully developed and healthy, if in its juvenile phase. However, the Pokemon Center is currently overcrowded, and this little one needs a good home. We were hoping you'd take it into your custody and give it a home here at the Sanctuary."

By this point in the conversation, Jacky had crept up close enough that she could see the fine, soft-looking cherri-berry blossom-pink fur on its face. It reminded her of the fur of a newly-hatched Bunneary. It was about the same size she was. Officer Jenny must've seen the curiosity and hopeful look in the girl's big blue eyes, because her own expression softened. "Looks like your daughter's already taken a shine to it," she commented.

"Can we keep it mom?" Jacky asked her mother, giving her the best "sad-Eevee" eyes she could possibly muster.

Joanna shook her head, as though the answer should've been obvious from the start. "All Pokemon in Unova have a home here," she said. "Whether they are born or created. We'll gladly take in this... would it be right to call this youngster 'Mewtwo' or has it been classified already?"

"Professor Juniper's calling it 'Mewthree'," Officer Jenny replied. "Apparently, it's a reworked version of Mew, just like Mewtwo, but it lacks the Berserk Gene that cause Mewtwo to be extremely aggressive. She can probably explain it a lot better than I can."

"Understood," Joanna said, carefully taking Mewthree from the officers. Mewthree squirmed a bit during the transfer, but didn't wake up, even when one of its arms slipped out from the fuzzy blanket.

"Don't worry, Mewthree," Jacky said softly, carefully taking the sleeping Pokemon's three-fingered hand in her own. "You're safe now. We won't let anyone hurt you."

After a moment, the hand tightened ever so slightly around Jacky's, and a small, barely-there voice whispered in her mind...  _"Thank you."_

* * *

It was three days before Mewthree opened her eyes. Blinking big golden orbs in the gentle light that poured through the translucent lace curtains of one of the spare bedrooms of Anderson Mansion, the clone looked this way and that, taking in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a girl sleeping in a big cushy-looking chair near the bed she was sleeping on. Curious, Mewthree peered into the girl's mind, looking through every memory she could find. She had only just begun to gain consciousness during the raid, and she had so many questions, questions that needed answering. Where was she? What was she? What was the being sleeping in the chair? How did she know what certain objects were? So many other things she needed to know...

Answers came semi-easily. They were in a bedroom in Anderson Mansion. Anderson Mansion was the only building on the 1000-acre-property that made up the Anderson Pokemon Sanctuary. A sanctuary was a safe place for Pokemon to live in peace. Pokemon were creatures that had incredible powers. Mewthree was a genetically-engineered Pokemon. The being in the chair was a human girl named Jacky, the girl who told her she was safe. How she recognized certain objects the girl didn't know because she wasn't psychic.

This girl, even when sleeping, had attitude.

She had so many more questions, but Jacky was waking up. The girl opened her own blue eyes, and the moment they made eye-contact, the girl smiled and sat up. "G'morning, Mewthree!" she said, and it was that voice and the sheer joy in her eyes that convinced Mewthree that this kid was going to be her best friend.

 _"Good morning, Jacky,"_ she replied telepathically, a small and amused smile on her face.  _"I get the feeling we have much to talk about."_

"Ooh, so this is what telepathy feels like," Jacky commented, going slightly cross-eyed at the sensation of someone speaking in her mind. "It tickles! And yeah, there's a lot we both need to find out. But first things first! We both need food!"

 _"Food?"_ As if on cue, both of their stomachs growled like a couple of angry Houndoom, and the look of surprise on Mewthree's face was hilarious! 

"Hahaha, yeah, food" Jacky giggled, holding her hand out to the Pokemon. "It makes your stomach stop growling and gives you energy!"

Food sounded good, so Mewthree took Jacky's hand and let her pull her to her feet... only to lose her balance and nearly fall flat on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for impact, but she never felt herself hit the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was floating at a slight diagonal.  _"Uhhh... what's going on?"_ she asked, still floating at a slight diagonal.

"You're floating." Jacky deadpanned. "Mew can fly, and since you're one of Mew's clones, so can you!"

Mewthree pondered this, and with a mere thought, she righted herself and carefully set her feet back on the carpeted floor. Jacky held the Psychic-type's hands to keep her steady until she found her footing, then slowly let go. The clone's legs wobbled for a moment, but she stayed standing. After a few steps, she was walking as easily as any human!  _"Haha! I'm doing it!"_ she cheered victoriously.  _"Alright, Jacky, lead me to this 'food' you speak of!"_

"Follow me!" the girl replied, and led her out of the room and down to the dining room where her mother, her Gardevoir, and her late father's Gallade were already waiting. Unlike most Pokemon, Grace and Gallade (who went by the name of Valiant) ate at the table like humans, from plates and bowls with silverware. Flabebe was drifting about, chatting with Grace and Valiant. "Mom! Mewthree woke up!" Jacky announced happily, and Mewthree waved in greeting, seeing in her human friend's mind that was what people and Pokemon did.

 _"G'morning, Ms. Anderson, Grace, Valiant, and Flabebe,"_ she said using telepathy.  _"It's nice to meet you all. Jacky clearly has a great deal of love for you all, so I hope we can all get along."_

Grace and Valiant both stood and came over to properly converse with her, shaking her hands and introducing themselves. Jacky could only understand Mewthree's end of the conversation, though. Then her mother greeted her, and a curious look crossed Mewthree's face.  _"You... are the one Officer Jenny spoke of."_ She bowed to the human in gratitude.  _"Thank you for taking me into you home, Ms. Anderson."_

"So polite," Joanna commented, gently petting the clone's velvety head, smiling when she heard a purr as she straightened up. "You're more than welcome here, Mewthree. All Pokemon, big and small, young and old, all have a home here. Now, please join us for breakfast. Eat as much as you like."

The clone nodded with a sweet, happy smile. She didn't know much about herself, and these humans probably didn't either, but they were doing their best to give her a proper home. So, she sat down in the chair beside Jacky and followed Grace and Valiant's lead in how to manipulate the silverware and ate carefully and slowly. Her breakfast, a mix of Lum berries, Leppa Berries, and Oran Berries, were all juicy and flavorful, and she felt better with every bite she took. When she was half-finished with her meal, she caught one of Jacky's thoughts.  _"We need to name you."_

 _"Name me? Like how your mother's Gardevoir and Gallade go by Grace and Valiant?"_ Mewthree asked curiously, keeping their conversation between the two of them.

 _"Exactly. I've been trying to think up the perfect name for you since you arrived,"_ Jacky explained.  _"I've narrowed it down to Aria, or Aurelia, whichever you like better."_

Mewthree pondered this for a moment, blinking her big eyes as she thought it over.  _'Both sound pretty,'_ she thought to herself.  _'And they both sound like names fit for someone in this family... which do I choose?'_ Unable to decide, she looked up at Grace and Valiant.  _"Pardon me, but I'm trying to figure out which name I like better,"_ she said to them through telepathy.  _"Can you help me?"_

 _"I don't see why not,"_ Grace agreed.

 _"Gladly,"_ Valiant agreed.  _"What are your choices?"_

 _"Aria or Aurelia,"_ Mewthree replied.  _"They're both pretty, but I don't know what they mean."_

 _"I think Aurelia means 'Golden' in Human,"_ Grace pondered.  _"And Aria is a solo in an opera."_

 _"Aurelia is a good fit for your eyes, since they're gold,"_ Valiant mused.  _"Aria would only work if you like to sing."_

 _"Hmm. I don't know what singing is,"_ Mewthree admitted.

 _"It's like talking, but with music,"_ Grace explained.  _"Moves like Hyper Voice and Disarming Voice are like singing. I will show you later."_

 _"Alright,"_ Mewthree nodded, before returning to her conversation with Jacky.  _"I will have to get back to you about the names,"_ she said.  _"So far Grace and Valiant think Aurelia will suit me, but they want to know if I can sing."_

 _"You have a pretty voice, so I think you could sing,"_   Jacky replied with a smile.  _"We'll find out once we're done eating."_

Mewthree clapped her hands happily, drawing smiles from her fellow Pokemon and a curious look from Joanna. She was really starting to like it here. 


End file.
